Fireworks (Leo) (Oneshot)
by Katherine997
Summary: VIXX Leo x Reader


I sighed, washing my hand in the restroom of the restaurant. I was celebrating my father's birthday with my parents and my big brother. I looked at my reflection in the big mirror and then dried my hands before stepping outside the restroom door.

I looked behind me and suddenly I bumped into someone in the front. I almost last my balance but a hand grabbed my arm before something could happened. "Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. I looked over and saw a handsome and tall guy with black hair looking down at me. He looked familiar but I didn't remember from where.

"Y-Yeah," I said. "Sorry I wasn't looking." He gave a small smile and nodded. "It's okay," He said. I gave a small nod and looked down shyly on his hand that was still holding my arm. He noticed that and quickly pulled his hand back to his side. I glanced at his face to see his cheeks were slightly pink and he rubbed his neck.

"S-sorry," He said and I smiled, looking down before back at him. "It's okay," I said and then slightly frowned. "I'm Taekwoon," He said, holding his hand to me. I smiled at him and shook his hand, "(Name)"

We smiled at each other before I glanced over his shoulder to see my family were eating and laughing. I forget about them. "I need to go," I said, looking back at Taekwoon. "I hope I will see you again."

He nodded and I was about to walk past him but then he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and noticed his cheeks were pink again. "If you want that, then ... You should give me your number," He said. I nodded shyly and gave him my phone number before walking back to my family table, smiling.

...

It's been two days since meeting Taekwoon and I was hopping he would call but it's been two days since than. I was at the university when I suddenly got a call from unknown number.

"Hello?"

" _?(Name)_ "

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked. " _It's Taekwoon, from the restaurant_ ," He replied. My eyes grow slightly and I felt my cheeks heating up. "O-oh, Taekwoon," I said shyly. " _I was wandering ... You know ... If y-you free tonight ... you know, today is the festival_ ," He said.

I smiled, "Yeah. I'm free tonight," I replied as I walked out of the building. " _So will you go with me to the festival?_ " He asked. "Yeah," I said. I heard him sighing in relief and I smiled, biting my lower lip.

" _Give me your address I'll pick you up tonight in 7_ ," He said and I handed him my address before we said goodbye and hung up.

I was ready when I heard the door ball of my door. I smiled and looked at myself once again before walking over and opening the door. "Wow," Taekwoon whispered, looking at me up and down. I smiled shyly, "I just wear a jeans and a shirt, nothing fancy," I replied as I looked down.

"You still looking beautiful," He said, making my cheeks to burn up. "Come in," I said, moving a side to let him in. He walked in and I closed the door. I turned back to him when he suddenly hold up a bouquet of roses that he was hiding from behind him, "It's for you."

"Wow, they beautiful," I said, taking them and then smiling up at him. "Thank you." He gave a small nod, "Should we go?" He asked and I nodded. I placed the roses on the living room table before grabbing my jacket. Taekwoon opened my door and let me out first before following me.

We walked around, enjoying the company of one and other. "(Name)" Taekwoon started as he slowly took my hand to his. "Yeah?" I asked, shyly as I looked at our hands. "I have to tell you something," He said. "What is it?" I asked as we stopped. He stood in front of me and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by two girls, "Leo oppa?" One of them asked.

I frowned, looking between Taekwoon and the girls. "Um ..." He said, looking at the two girls nervously. "Oh, it's really you, Oppa," The other girl said, smiling with her friend. " _Leo?_ " I asked.

"Unni, are you dating oppa? You are so lucky," The first girl said with a smile and jumped slightly with her friend. Taekwoon glanced at me and then at the girls, "Can you please excuse us?" He asked. As soon that the girls nodded, he took my hand again and took me away.

We reached to the rooftop of one of the building. I pulled my hand away from his and he looked at me. " _Leo?_ " I asked. He looked down for a moment before back up at me. "It's ... My stage name," He replied. I frowned, I remember that I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't remember.

"Are you ... A singer or something?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. I'm a singer," He admitted. "I was surprised that you didn't knew who I was from the first time we meet, but I was also happy," He said.

"Happy? That I made myself a fool?" I asked before turning away. I wanted to get away from him so I moved to the door of the exit but all of a sudden he grabbed my arm, turning me back to him.

"No. I was happy that for the first time someone didn't see me as an idol. Someone that look at me as a normal man," He explained and placed a hand on my cheek as I looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you ... I wanted to spent time with you so we could get to know each other," He said. "(Name)." I looked up at him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you when we first met. I ... I like you. I really do."

I placed my hand on his that was on my cheek, staring into his eyes. "I like you too," I admitted. He smiled softly and I couldn't help but to smile as well, looking down. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I want to ask you something," He spoke after a moment and we broke the hug, our arms still around each other. "What is it?" I asked. We glanced over his shoulder to see the fireworks on the dark sky.

Taekwoon smiled, looking back at me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled shyly and nodded as I looked away from his face into his chest. He chuckled before taking my face into his hands.

We stared at each other's eyes as he leaned forwards as the fireworks continued and our lips meet.


End file.
